User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Ikarus, Magnet of the Void
Tank, Figher, Mage *Health: 420 (+80) *Health Regen: 4.564 (+0.89) *Mana: 200 (+85) *Mana Regen: 3.9 (+0.74) *Attack Damage: 51.65 (+3.507) *Attack Speed: 0.682 (+1.342%) *Armor: 25 (+2.5) *Magic resist: 30 *Movement speed: 300 *Range: 125 Lore: Ikarus. A great and frightening warrior of the Void. He was one of the Void's Reptiloid race, a race of lizard like creatures that thrive in battling outsiders. His clan would leave the Void in order to invade Runeterra in search of prey. Ikarus led all of his clan's battles and attacks. He led his warriors to annihilate their victims. They never returned to the Void empty handed. Ikarus was always cheered upon by the other strange creatures and beings in the Void. The people unlucky enough to be invaded and killed by Ikarus and his army considered Ikarus as a great threat and a hideous monster, while Ikarus' kind saw him as a hero. Ikarus didn't just want to spread his honor in all of the Void, he wanted the whole of Valoran, and the whole of Runeterra to witness his strength too. He wanted the Void to be the most feared place in all existence. And so as entering the League of Legends, he wanted to , along with the other champions in the League from the Void, consume Runeterra and raise the Void's power to an even greater level. He also hopes... That the only warrior he never defeated in combat would join the League as well. Until now, time was the only thing standing in his way. "He one of my best buddies! He strong too!" -Kog'Maw, the Mouth of the Abyss "Ikarus never lets his prey escape. When you run, you'll be running straight towards his jaws" -Malzahar, the Prophet of the Void Abilities passive: Magnetic Absorption - Ikarus steals 2%/5%/8% of the attack damage of nearby enemy champions. range: 1500 Q: Magnetic Empowerment - Fist (50 mana) - Ikarus empowers his next basic attack to deal 50/60/80/90/100 (70%AP) magic damage. cooldown: 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 seconds W: Void Rush (65, 75, 85, 95, 105) - Ikarus immediately rushes to his opponent stunning them for 1.8 seconds, and dealing 80/90/100/110/120 (+30%AP) magic damage. cooldown: 10 seconds E: Magnet Beam (90, 95, 100, 105, 110 mana) - Ikarus fires a skill shot nuke that connects with the first enemy it hits. After it hits, the enemy is immediately pulled towards Ikarus, and he gains the chance to cast Disruptive Repulsion for 4 seconds. cooldown: 23 seconds E: (2nd cast) Disruptive Repulsion (no cost) - Ikarus slams the ground, sending pulsing waves of energy that deal 75/85/95/105/110 (+70%AP) magic damage, and knocking back all enemies hit. Diameter of AoE: 300 R: Magnetic Explosion (105, 115, 125 mana) - Ikarus channels magnetic energy into himself for 2.5 seconds, slowly pulling in nearby enemy champions. After channeling, Ikarus releases all his stored energy in a huge electrifying blast, dealing 200/300/400 (+45%AP) magic damage. Diameter of AoE pull: 1000. Diameter of AoE magic damage: 2000. cooldown: 120, 100, 100 seconds. Recommended builds } |} Category:Custom champions